1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wire-bonding method for a wire-bonding apparatus, and more particularly to a wire-bonding method for a wire-bonding apparatus with at least two wire-bonders to bond chips in different regions on one substrate simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present semiconductor industry, the demand for the manufacturing process is directed toward the high-speed manufacturing process for packaging compact packages with high density. Therefore, the package structures and packaging technology are developed rapidly, and the efficiency of the packaging facilities is improved continuously.
Take the wire-bonding process which is often used in the present manufacturing process for example. The wire-bonding process is performed on the wire-bonding apparatus to bond high-density chips fast, precisely and continuously. Conventionally, only one wire-bonding apparatus bonds the chips in one production line. The time of the wire-bonding process cannot be reduced when the production lines cannot be expanded due to the limited factory area.